De Niña a Mujer
by Anniih
Summary: Los padres desean que sus niñas sean siempre sus niñas, y un evento natural en el cuerpo de su hija, le dice que ha pasado a otra etapa. Lo complicado es, que a Alfred le tocó y no sabe como explicarle. *USAxUK, AU*


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz. Islas Vírgenes © Anniih

**Advertencia: **Universo Alterno, matrimonio homosexual, raramente con una hija. La difícil misión de los padres, no madres. Mención MPREG.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur.

**Resumen: **Los padres desean que sus niñas sean siempre sus niñas, y un evento natural en el cuerpo de su niña, le dice que ha pasado a otra etapa. Lo complicado es, que a Alfred le tocó y no sabe como explicarle.

.

* * *

**De Niña a Mujer**

**.**

Alfred tiene el día libre, al contrario de Arthur quien yace en el trabajo, torturándose con un pobre bolígrafo con una gota miserable de tinta azul para ser gastada y luego tirarlo a la basura. Hoy se relajará y no dejará a su hija con la nana. Le dio el día libre. Pasar todas estas horas con la menor es lejos lo mejor, ya que no tiene siempre esta oportunidad de trabajo, ni para dejarla a la escuela como todos los padres. Bueno, mala suerte que es sábado, quería llevarle la mochila con los cuadernos, aunque ya tenga once años y no quiera pasar vergüenza en ir acompañada de sus progenitores.

Recuerda cuando era solo una bebé, el primer tirón de cabello que le hizo. A pesar de haber sido pequeña, le dolió mucho. Y su esposo británico se rió en su cara. Maldito.

Muy bien, sería buena idea ordenar el dormitorio de Amalia después del descanso del almuerzo. Lo debe tener un tanto desordenado, pero como es una niña, no será mucho problema en acomodar las cosas. Si hubiera sido hombre, seguramente encontraría un alacrán y revistas pornográficas de bajo de la cama, robadas de Arthur.

Golpea con suavidad la puerta, asomando la cabeza en pedir permiso y ordenándole en trasladarse a su cuarto o a cualquier lugar para asear. La menor obedece cogiendo sus pertenencias importantes de la escuela, sus tareas de historia universal, donde prefiere buscar las respuestas en internet, que preguntarle a su padre, porque le puede salir con cualquier fantasía echa ciencia ficción. Para lo único que le sirve, es para las matemáticas y el inglés.

Se dirige a la sala de estar, instalándose en el suelo. Sí, en el suelo, abriendo su cuaderno y tomando entre sus dedos un lápiz, que lo muerde, pensando. No le resulta nada. Leer la información en internet y resumirla es difícil.

Suspira.

Se acomoda acostándose boca abajo, leyendo una y otra vez, tomando los párrafos importantes, escribiéndolos en su cuaderno, muy rosadamente ordenado.

De repente se pone de pie. Su estómago le comienza a molestar, a sentir dolor, aunque no sabe si es realmente un dolor. Tal vez algo que comió le hizo mal.

Corre al baño justo al momento que el estadounidense termina de sacudir con un pañito. Para sus adentros ríe al verla tan urgida al cuarto de emergencias personales, escuchándose el golpe de cerrar la puerta y el pestillo.

Tres segundos después…

― ¡Padre! ―la voz fina resuena en los oídos de Alfred, reaccionando al instante al llamado de emergencia de su hija, dejando todo de lado para ponerse cerca de la puerta del baño, preguntando acelerado que le sucede, si se encuentra bien, y qué es lo que le asustó para gritar así.

― ¿Amalia, qué sucede? ―repite asustado. No oye la respuesta de la menor.

La de ojos azulados sencillamente está asustada, bastante, porque no sabe lo que es, no sabe que le pasa, no entiende. Los nervios, el medio de que quizás esté enferma, grave, o si se golpeó con algo sin darse cuenta, mientras no se inmuta en moverse de la taza del inodoro.

Piensa en decirle a su _padre_ o no. Si _papá _estuviera aquí, tampoco tendría el valor, a pesar de tener más confianza que en _padre._

Respira hondo, sonrojada, con el pulso hecho un terremoto.

―Padre ―Alfred arquea las cejas, al fin recibiendo palabras―, parece que tengo una enfermedad grave.

― ¿Qué? ¿Có-Cómo? ―sobresalta aturdido exigiendo por qué debería tener una enfermedad grave, si jamás ha tenido alguna, agregando los miles de chequeos y exámenes médicos desde pequeñita. Es absurdo.

―Padre…es que ―tartamudea, no es para menos si no conoce lo que le sucede a su cuerpo, ni para el norteamericano que tiene el alma en un hilo desde el otro lado de la puerta, ideando el plan "Llamar a _papá_ Arthur"―…mi ropa interior…

― ¿Qué ocurre con tu ropa interior? ―se confunde. Si dice ser una enfermedad grave, aquella prenda no calza en el tema.

―Mis bragas…tienen sangre ―responde tímida, manteniendo su prendita en las rodillas―. Me voy a morir…

― ¡Claro que no! ―exclama más confundido que antes, ahora sabiendo perfectamente que es lo que le asusta a su hija…y a él. Ni idea sabe que decirle con respecto a…a… ¡eso!

No es del sexo femenino como para aclararle su realidad, tampoco puede mantenerla todo el día en el tocador esperando a que llegue Arthur, quien de seguro estará en la misma situación.

El rostro se torna rojísimo y se frota con las manos. También se avergüenza y se incomoda. No se imaginó que esto llegaría más temprano de lo que nunca se pensó, incluso lo habló con el británico, afirmando que no era necesario siendo todavía una niña, el cual al pasar los años iba creciendo y creciendo hasta llegar.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el valor suficiente de entablar una conversación con ella sobre "¿Qué le sucede a mi cuerpo?". Con suerte explicarle de donde provienen los bebés y como se hacen; el espermatozoide fecundando el ovulo. Eso era lo más importante, corto y sencillo resumen de la educación sexual, sin olvidar nunca, nunca "_Las única personas que te pueden tocar, son tu __**padre**__ y __**papá**__, nadie más_".

No obstante, la situación la tiene al frente de sus ojos, de sus oídos. ¿Cómo le explicará si ni siquiera sabe? Es hombre, con poco de su conocimiento sabe que las mujeres tienen cambios drásticos en sus personalidades al estar en sus días, en cambio contarle lo que es, cual es su significado y cómo funciona, es nulo. Con mucha suerte le dirá que debe estar tranquila, es normal. No puede decirle eso.

¿Qué puede hacer? El valor de correr a la tienda de la esquina para comprarle toallas higiénicas, no lo posee. Menos lo hará Arthur.

¿Qué hacer, qué hacer, qué hacer?

―Padre…

Jones gira al llamado, tembloroso pensando muy bien que decirle para calmarla.

―Amalia, escúchame ―posa las manos en la puerta, aproximando la boca para ser oído sin interferencias, expresando seriedad―. Quédate sentadita, no te muevas. Lo que tú tienes es normal-

―Pero…

―Es normal, ¿okey? ―enseguida recibe un "Sí", por lo menos ya sabe que es normal― Quédate tranquilita, iré a buscar a una amiga para que te explique.

―Bien. ―dice, sin comprender del por qué requiere de una amiga. Por lo menos ya no está tan nerviosa. _Padre_ la ayudará.

Perfecto, ahora necesita encontrar a esa amiga. A esa mujer. ¿Quién?

¿La señora de la tienda? ¿La abuelita del vecino? ¿La presidenta de la junta de vecinos?

¡¿A quién demonios puede llamar que no sea su madre?!

…

Contactar con Arthur puede servir, siempre tiene buenas soluciones…

…le dará un ataque al saber que su niña pasó a otra etapa de la vida.

Marca rápidamente en el teléfono del hogar de la familia Jones-Kirkland. Espera segundos, rezando en ser atendido y no ser gritado con el sermón de estar ocupado en el trabajo, despidiendo a idiotas inservibles.

A veces siente que su marido no tiene un gran corazón con las demás personas no cercanas a su círculo familiar, al contrario de él. Por lo menos es agradable y simpático con la gente.

Masculla el nombre del inglés. No le responde. Marca de nuevo mandando señales psicológicas de la urgencia.

―Contesta Arthur. ―murmura frunciendo leve el ceño. Y oye al fin, la respiración del mayor.

―Alfred, estoy en una reunión muy importante, no me llames para tus tonterías. ―es cortante.

―Es importante ―pero a Arthur no le interesa―, sobre Amalia ―ahora sí le interesa y exige que hable de una vez―. Arthur, debimos decirle antes, ella está nerviosa, está asustada y no sé que hacer. No sé cómo explicarle, no conozco muy bien esas cosas-

― ¿Podrías decirme un resumen? ―no quiere oírle las vueltas que le dará a todo lo importante que le debe decir.

Traga con presión, ruborizado. Se rasca la nuca.

―…A-Amalia…A Amalia le llegó…eso.

― ¿Eso? ―parpadea desde el otro lado, averiguando en su mente que es 'eso'.

―Sí, eso.

― ¿Y que es 'eso'?

―Ya sabes…eso.

―Alfred, por favor. ―por ningún motivo se irritará, por algo pidió permiso de salir de la reunión para no espantar a sus negociantes, y con Alfred sin hablarle con claridad, tendrá una eternidad y será despedido. Algo que entiende el menor, dándose vueltas por la sala con el teléfono en sus manos.

Tiene que ser directo. Tantos enredos llegará a lo mismo.

―…Tiene su primera menstruación ―y al fin lo informa escuchando contra su tímpano la alza de voz inglesa sin creerlo―. No sé que hacer Arthur, está asustada, no tengo idea como explicarle… ¡Ven!

―No puedo salir del trabajo, Alfred ―por el iría, no obstante pedir permiso le puede costar el sueldo―. Yo menos tengo idea de que decirle, no tengo ovarios.

―Yo tampoco los tengo ―responde perdiendo la cordura, ordenando como con su papel de esposo y padre de familia, de que tiene que venir sí o sí. No puede hacerlo solo sin que nadie le de el aliento en no ser traicionado por sus nervios―. Tú eres el papá.

―Y tú eres el padre ―le interrumpe secante. Luego intenta exhalar e inhalar haciendo funcionar su cerebro, además no le queda mucho tiempo estando afuera―. Comunícate con una mujer, una amiga, tu madre, quien sea.

Así va dándole una grandiosa solución al problema de hombre, llamar por teléfono a alguna fémina. Jamás a su madre, ni a su tía, ni a la tía de su prima, a nadie de la familia.

Una amiga sí. ¿Quién? ¿Elizaveta? Podría ser, pero no se iría nunca de su casa, lo cual le costaría esfuerzo.

¿Las hermanas de Iván? No, son demasiado…demasiado "grandes", podrían asustar a su niña.

Uhm… Se cruza de brazos arrugando el puente entre sus cejas, analizando a cada una de sus conocidas, desde las personalidades hasta lo físico…sin desviarse en lo físico. Es hombre, es su deber hacer un esfuerzo en que el cuerpo de su esposo es mucho mejor. Claaaaro.

Que complejo. Solo tiene que traer a una mujer y ya, no interesa si es fea o bonita, grande o pequeña, antipática o amable… ¡Su hija es su prioridad! ¡¿Quién puede ayudarle?! ¡¿Quién?!

Saca su celular revisando sus contactos. Aparece una gran lista, decidiendo un juego al alzar, cerrando los ojos mientras su dedo va bajando y subiendo por la pantalla, deteniéndose en la persona que será su salvación: Emma.

Bien…no hay otra opción, no hará trampa.

Enseguida marca el número en el teléfono, mirando a la pared por unos segundos al ser contestado. La rubia se extraña de la llamada, casi nunca lo hace. No le toma importancia a eso, únicamente queda callada escuchando el terrible problema paternal con bajo conocimiento sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo de una mujercita. Suena grave. Tener a Amalia durante todos estos minutos en el baño es grave, confundida, aturdida.

Por eso acepta ir, además le servirá para practicar su futura profesión de psicología infantil.

De esa manera, el estadounidense se alivia. No agotará su cerebro, ni se avergonzará más que lo de antes. La belga vendrá y hará todo correctamente.

Al llegar, el joven padre le indica donde se encuentra la menor, bastante tenso, preguntando varias veces que le dirá, si se enojará, si llorará, si…

―Tranquilo, va estar bien. ―le sonríe palmando su hombro derecho, dándole confianza de que no habrá problema alguno.

No tiene de que asustarse. Son cosas de la vida.

Emma se aproxima a la puerta del tocador acomodándose la cartera sobre su hombro. Toca, verificando si la anglo-estadounidense yace bien. Por el tono de voz, no mucho. Pide permiso de entrar agregando que es para conversar de lo que le sucede y que ambas son del mismo sexo, el cual no tendría vergüenza.

Accede. Alfred espera afuera sentándose en el sofá, preocupado sin quitar la vista de la puerta, imaginando cada palabra de la plática. Ojalá todo resulte bien, y se siente un poco mal en no haberle dicho antes.

No.

Los dos debieron enseñarle antes, esto no estaría pasando.

Se siente mal en no ser útil.

Se agarra la cabeza, negando contra sus pensamientos. No significa que sea mal padre, solo…bueno…no lo sabe. Tampoco es el único padre en el mundo que le ha pasado esto con su hija. Hay muchos, incluso solteros, sin una figura maternal de cuerpo y mente para tener una buena comunicación y confianza.

Se hace para atrás apoyando la cabeza en la pared, calculando el tiempo llevado allá dentro. ¿Ya debe salir, no?

Justo en eso, Emma abre la puerta y cierra enseguida dejando a la trigueña de ojos azules dentro.

Alfred reacciona poniéndose de pie, creando las primeras preguntas.

―Todo está bien, no hay problema. Ella entendió ―surca los labios finamente, relajando al padre. Procede a hurgar en su cartera entregando un paquete a las manos del joven, quien se intimida con todo el pudor del mundo en tener eso en sus manos―. De ahora en adelante, ustedes dos le comprarán sus toallitas higiénicas.

― ¿Qué? Pe-Pe-Pe-Pe-Pero… ―no iría a comprarlas, no posee ese valor. ¿Un hombre comprándolas? ¿Arthur y él?

―Ella no puede ir sola, tiene once años, ¿crees que lo haría? ―no quiere sonar enojada, solo la realidad de la pobre niña. Para ella es más difícil. Vota aire por la boca― Bien, ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber. Solo una cosa más.

―Te escucho.

La de cabello rubio entrecierra la mirada frotándose las manos.

―Estará avergonzada con ustedes, les recomiendo que hablen con ella. Son hombres, si tuviera una madre

―Sería diferente ―termina por ella debilitando―. De acuerdo.

Si uno de los dos fuese una mujer, no habría problema.

Pero existe algo que no entiende muy bien. Según la información, él su pareja tenían entendido que las niñas menstrúan alrededor de los doce y trece años, jamás antes. ¿Eso es normal? Su pequeña apenas tiene inocentes once años.

Sí, es normal, aclara Emma. Actualmente las niñas se han adelantado tomándola por sorpresa, incluso de tan solo ocho años tienen sus primeros periodos. Así que, debe tranquilizarse, tomarlo con normalidad y nada fuera de lo usual.

Antes de regresar a casa, le vuelve a decir de la plática que debe tener con la menor, sin presionarla ni hacerle preguntas demasiado intimidas. Ella se hará cargo del funcionamiento de su cuerpo, y por cierto, ya es hora de tener una visita al ginecólogo, por precaución de algunas enfermedades que se han hecho bien famosas en los órganos donde se producen la gestación. Mas eso sería recomendable al pasar los catorce años.

Ah, casi se le olvida en tener que comprar pastillas para el dolor de útero. Espera… ¿No era en los ovarios? No, el dolor es en el útero.

Alfred en ese momento el cerebro le colapsa al creer que su pequeñita se va desarrollando a la velocidad de la luz. Si él se encuentra mal, ni pensar la reacción de Arthur.

Estando al fin solo, con el paquete de toallas higiénicas en las manos, se abre la puerta del tocador, saliendo la de cabello rubio oscuro de ojos azules con un tanto de pudor, sin levantar la vista, lo cual lo hace igual, viendo a su progenitor. Sobresalta adentrando a su cuarto, cerrando.

Aquella actitud no causó buen presentimiento en el americano. Solo espera que el británico no tarde en regresar a casa.

**(…)**

Al saber lo ocurrido, Kirkland se rascó la cabellera de la frente. Su pobre niña de seguro estaba confundida, y debe estarlo todavía. Lo más probable que no habrá cena familiar.

Acertó a la información entregada de la belga hacia su esposo. No hay problema en hablar con ella, el problema es qué decirle en una conversación entre un hombre y una mujercita.

Pierde el tiempo estando frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hija, mientras Alfred le apoya. ¿Apoyar? Él también va entrar.

Entonces, traga con dificultad. Abre la puerta sigilosamente solicitando el permiso de poder acceder. La pequeña le concede sin salir de su silla frente a su escritorio, coloreando con sus lápices un lindo dibujo de gatito.

_Papá_ se acerca bajando la altura, quedando más pequeño que ella. El estadounidense da unos pasos adelante posándose atrás de él, tenso.

Arthur carraspea la garganta sin que la niña le mire.

―Amalia, hija ―menciona sintiendo un nudo en la garganta que le impide acomodar bien las palabras―…sabemos lo que te ocurre y…

Mierda, no funciona. Es como si recién estuvieran en una escuela para ser padres. Tampoco nadie les enseñó serlos.

―…somos tus padres. Debes tenernos confianza y no avergonzarte a lo que es normal. ―termina. Su heredera se ruboriza desviando la vista al lado contrario, intentando concentrarse en el dibujo. No se siente agradable con sus presencias.

Arthur no sabe que más agregar. Gira el rostro buscando al estadounidense, pedirle ayuda. A éste le tiritan los ojos tomando la misma posición que su pareja.

Queda callado, pensando en algo bueno para que les mire directamente cuando le hablan. Se supone que esa es una de las principales enseñanzas hacia la menor. Cuando sus padres le hablen, debe mirarlos.

Toma la decisión autoritaria, girando la silla hacia ellos dos. Al fin tienen la atención aturdida de Amalia, a lo que el inglés se extraña por el método de su marido. Algo brusco, pero eficiente.

Y suspira. Muy bien, vamos.

―Sabemos que es difícil para ti ―y para ellos también―, ya que los dos somos hombres y…una mujer a tu lado sería diferente.

―Tener una madre ―agrega Arthur complaciendo su mirada junto con la del menor hacia la niña―. Uno de los hubiese sido, tal vez yo ―agacha la cabeza respondiendo tal vez los deseos de ella―. Yo fui quien te dio a-

Repentinamente sus palabras silencian al sentir los brazos pequeños vestidos de un chaleco para dormir rodeando su cuello, aspirando el aroma del shampoo de flores que le compró por buena calidad para cuidarle el cabello. Su propia hija le detuvo en ese momento sorprendiendo al estadounidense.

―No…no quiero una madre, yo quiero a papá. ―Amalia está perfectamente bien con tener a dos padres, no es necesario tener a una madre, no la ha necesitado en ningún momento, menos ahora. Ambos le han dado todo lo preciso en el cuidado de su crecimiento, muy atentos y preocupados de que nada malo le suceda, pendientes de sus tareas escolares y en consentirla lo que más puedan.

Absolutamente todo.

Diversión, amor, cariño, comprensión. Son una familia, extraña sin una madre, pero es una familia. Y le gusta, porque es extraña no simplemente por no tener una madre, también de que sus padres tengan una relación tan particular, entre odiarse y quererse al mismo tiempo. Pero sabe que lo segundo siempre es broma y malos entendidos, y que _padre _adora sacar de quicio a _papá._ Lo hace porque lo ama.

Entonces, el matrimonio entiende. Su hija está bien, y le comentan que cualquier tema que ella quiera saber o tengas dudas al respecto, no habrá problema en responderle. No debe sentir vergüenza por nada con ellos dos, ya que son sus padres y jamás le harían nada malo, únicamente preocuparse por su bienestar.

― ¿Comprendido? ―concluye el británico tocándole la punta de la nariz, correspondiendo con un _"__Sí"_― ¿Algo más que quieras saber?

Amalia pestañea y lo piensa un poco. Ahora yacen en confianza según ellos, puede aprovechar. ¿Y si no saben? Okey, vale intentarlo.

―Es que ―articula un poco tímida frotándose las manos, una contra la otra bajo su vientre―…ciertas compañeras de la escuela…

Se detiene. Esto es más complicado que lo que tuvo hace muchas horas atrás.

―Son más altas y tienen más bustos ―ni siquiera termina dejando a los dos rubios atónitos―… ¿Por qué no me salen todavía?

Arthur mantiene una sonrisa forzada completamente nerviosa mientras sus pómulos yacen rojos. Alfred está igual solo con la diferencia de tener un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

El mayor reacciona y tose una vez cerrando los ojos. Da un codazo suave al americano.

―Dile tú.

― ¿Ah? ―Jones ni loco le respondería― Hazlo tú.

―No, tú.

―Tú.

Siguieron así eternamente. La verdad, ninguno quiere responder a algo tan fuerte. ¡Por Dios, son los pechos de su hija! ¡¿Cómo le pueden contestar a eso?!

―Ve-Ve-Verás hija ―así comienza Kirkland―…no tienes de qué pr-preocuparte… ―y ya no sabe que más decir. En eso, Alfred interfiere.

―Por-Porque cuando seas más grande…serás una señorita muy bonita y tendrás a tu príncipe azul ―va tomando el flujo de la conversación sin darse cuenta, tocándole sobre la cabeza ante la mirada y pensamiento del inglés, quien se va asustando por cualquier tontería que dirá―. Por eso no te alarmes, tus pechos van a crecer tarde o temprano.

― ¿Serán como los de tía Elizaveta? ―se emociona surcando los labios bien extendidos, no como sus progenitores.

¿Cómo los de Elizaveta? ¡Ni pensarlo! Ninguno de los dos le contestará, el tema termina.

― ¡Muy bien, la heroica princesa tiene que dormir! ―el padre menor toma a la nombrada en brazos sin mucho cuidado, llevándola a acostarla en la cama.

Arthur casi protesta por aquella acción tan brusca, pero como su hija no alegó –se rió–, simplemente se pone de pie esperando a él salir de la habitación.

Alfred la cubre muy bien con las sábanas, finalizando con un beso en la frente, despidiéndose hasta mañana. Su pareja hace lo mismo con más apresuro, al fin saliendo.

Se dan un tiempo de descansar en la solitaria mesa de la cocina y prepararse sus infusiones preferidas, aunque el mayor aconseja al estadounidense no beber café porque no le hará dormir. De todas formas no le hace caso.

Con su taza de té sostenida por sus dedos, da un sorbo con cuidado de no desperdiciar nada ni que caiga al suelo. La deja sobre el plato percatándose de la observación perdida de Alfred, pegada en la mesa. No en la taza de café, en la mesa.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―pregunta tomando una de las dos tostadas que se hizo, deslizando sobre ella la mantequilla con el cuchillo metálico.

―Bueno Arthur ―inicia sin levantar la cabeza―, si te has dado cuenta nuestra hija está creciendo rápido.

Lo sabe, y es difícil de admitir…para ambos.

―Será una adolescente con su posibles problemas de rebeldía, habrá que cuidarla aun más ―sabe perfectamente de la gran existencia de que Amalia haya heredado sus partes indisciplinarias junto con la del europeo―. Luego traerá sus novios, Arthur. Sus novios.

En ese instante, el nombrado detiene el cuchillo y deja el pan listo, tomando el otro, bastante atento a la voz de su esposo. _Novios, eh._

Alfred continúa. ―Chicos…chicos con los que saldrá todos los días, no la podremos ver casi nunca. Y…esos chicos…le van a tomar la mano, le tocarán su lindo cabello, le dirán palabras de amor, le darán besos…

Arthur rompe la segunda tostada con la incógnita si fue con la fuerza de su mano o con el cuchillo untado de mantequilla, cambiando su semblante.

―Dios, como son ellos hoy en día…no quiero pensarlo. ―se agarra de los cabellos sin tener idea de qué hacer en unos cuantos años más. Ni siquiera sabe si la confianza de ahora con su hija durará mucho tiempo, para que le cuente sus noviazgos y saber quien es el bastardo que la pretende.

Es un tremendo dilema. Las migas de pan se encuentran sobre el mantel de la mesa, el cual Arthur se limpia las manos, pensando seriamente qué hacer al respecto.

Lo único que sabe, que ningún bastardo entrará por esa puerta diciendo que es el novio de su hija. Primero que nada, debe conocerlo y desaprobarlo enseguida. Es la mejor opción.

Y la defendería con los dientes.

¿Defender?

―Alfred ―llama su atención―, ¿todavía posees esa escopeta que usabas para cazar?

― ¿La que llevé a nuestro matrimonio para que nadie interviniera? ―a ese grado se pusieron de acuerdo en su matrimonio, ya que sabían que cierto francés se pondría de pie cuando el Cura le dijera si alguien está en desacuerdo. Por seguridad más que nada― Sí, la tengo.

―Bien ―confirma frunciendo levemente el ceño―. Comienza a limpiarla, debe estar oxidada.

―No me digas que…

―La usarás cuando ella cumpla quince años.

.

* * *

**N/A: **Siempre he querido escribir esto, dos padres con problemas físicos y hormonales de su hija =D. Sobre todo si son Arthur y Alfred, teniendo una guerra civil en su cabeza, sin saber qué contestar. Los rematé con los pechos xD

Pero bueno, es normal. Los padres solteros también deben pasar por eso, imagino yo.

Y sí…hay niñitas de ocho años que le llega su primer periodo…son muy chicas .

Por cierto, suena raro que no le haya puesto "Mamá" a Arthur. Bien, cuando se trate de países le pondré "Mamá, Mom, Mum", y cuando sea Universo Alterno, será "Papá". Solo para hacer más racional las cosas.

Ojalá les haya gustado. Nos vemos, cuídense, bye bye!


End file.
